Not So Lonely Christmas
by Himitsu Uragiri
Summary: Shizou returns home one Christmas Eve to find a very unexpected sight. ignore the crappy title, couldn't think of anything else. Shizaya


the pink Hello Kitty apron makes a reappearance! (if u read my other story that is ...) just in the christmas mood ...

anyways, I've found that writing my second M is harder than the first T^T. I really admire those who continuously write M

DISCLAIMER : I obviously don't own DRRR

**NOT SO LONELY CHRISTMAS **

Shizuo was on his way home after a long day at work. He got angry at everyone and everything. And the reason for that was because he had been on edge for the whole day. It was the 24th December, Christmas Eve, Ikebukuro was bathed in blinking lights, merry songs played in the background, couples were everywhere and the sweet scent of pastries on sale filled the air. He'd been skeptical and alert for the flea, wondering what the informant was planning.

_It's all that damn flea's fault. _He grumbled as he thought of their last fight two weeks ago….

~~~TWO WEEKS AGO~~~

"Ne … Shizu-chan, do you have plans for Christmas?" the brunette asked with a sly smile while dodging a vending machine.

"What're you planning?" Shizuo pulled the nearest stop sign from the ground.

"Of course you don't! No one wants to be with a monster~" he mocked.

Throwing the sign, he yelled, "Shut up!" the informant dodge the projectile deftly and said, "Well … no worries! I'll make sure your Christmas won't be spent alone!" before promptly fleeing into the nearest alleyway where Shizuo lost track of him.

~~~BACK TO SHIZUO~~~

What the informant said had bothered him greatly; the flea was up to no good again. However, there was no sign of the flea for the entire day, Shizuo was glad but at the same time he felt let down, dejected even. Wait, he couldn't be disappointed right? He wasn't expecting something from the flea, could he?

He took out a cancer stick, lit it and took a long drag, trying to clear his thoughts. _I'm just tired … that's all_, the blond tried to convince himself, pointedly ignoring the voice at the back of his head which said otherwise.

Opening the door to his apartment he called out to no one, "I'm home." Or so he thought.

The lights were on. _Did I forget to turn them off this morning?_ His trail of thoughts were interrupted when he caught whiff of something cooking on the stove -whatever it was it smelt good- and the faint hum of a disturbingly familiar voice. Shizuo backtracked out of the apartment to look at the number plate on the front door and sideways to make sure he was in the right apartment building before thinking how ridiculous he was acting. If this wasn't his home, the key wouldn't be able to open it.

… _the hell?_ He thought, stepping into the apartment once more, heading straight to the kitchen, the source of the delicious smell and humming.

The sight that greeted him made his jaw drop. There was a man in his kitchen, wearing a pink Hello Kitty apron, nothing but the apron against the slender frame. His back was to him and Shizuo had a full view of the man's well formed ass. The man finally stopped what he was doing and turned to face the gaping blond with the ever present smirk he knew all too well. "Welcome home Shizu-chan~ Enjoyed the view?" Izaya said in that irksome tone of voice that had time and time again made Shizuo's blood boil. But at the moment he only stood where he was, motionless, speechless.

His brain was in denial, the flea was nude in his kitchen and playing housewife with him. "What the fuck is this flea?" he hissed after a long silence.

"Did I not tell you? I making sure you're not spending Christmas alone this year~" he answered, closing the distance between them with a few long strides, swaying his hips seductively.

Shizuo clenched his fist, trying his best to hold in his ire. "Get out of my house. Now."

"Aww~ but won't you be lonely without me to keep you company on such a special night?" the informant cooed as he wrapped his hand around the ex-bartender's neck.

Upon feeling the lithe body grind against him, the blond felt his blood run down south. He was getting turned on by that disgusting flea? _Impossible._ Yet, he couldn't bring himself to punch that man. Izaya's smirk grew wider, the blond wasn't showing any protest, taking that as a hint to go further, he stood on his toes and kissed a very surprised Shizuo.

Without thinking, the blond deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue into the informant's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance but Izaya soon relented and continued to grind their hips together. After what felt like an eternity, the informant broke the kiss to breathe while the ex-bartender scraped his teeth over pale skin, eliciting a moan from the smaller male.

Izaya was pushed back against the counter as Shizuo continued to nip, kiss and bite his sensitive flesh, leaving trails of red. The blond pulled back to survey his work, the flushed informant was just too cute especially when he was wearing nothing but an apron with his erection in full view. Feeling his pants getting more uncomfortably by the second, he flipped the informant around and grabbed a bottle of cooking oil.

Two oil slicked fingers slid into the informant's eager entrance with ease. "Haah … Shizu-chan~" the brunette moaned. Shizuo slammed his fingers deeper into the tightness and knew he hit the right spot when the brunette screamed. "Ah! … there … again," he gasped, on the verge of tears from the overwhelming sensations he was feeling.

The blond jerked his fingers out making the smaller male cry out once again. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing, nor did he care anymore. Without wasting another second to think he unzipped his pants and rubbed his throbbing cock between the informant's cheeks before slamming into him without warning.

"Aah! So … ngh big~"

Tightening his hold on Izaya's hips, the blond thrust in and out, going deeper and harder every time as he drank in the other's moans.

"A-aah … harder … faster … Shizu-chan~!" the informant rocked his ass back each time Shizuo plunged into him.

Lost in pleasure, he continued to pound hard into the brunette's ass as he felt both their releases coming close. After ramming his cock in a few more times, the brunette came violently. Shizuo being squeezed by the hot, tight walls came deep inside Izaya, filling him to the brim.

The two collapsed onto the kitchen floor, panting.

_What the hell did we just do? _Shizuo thought to himself.

"Ne~ Merry Christmas Shizu-chan~" Izaya purred.

"Shut up flea," the blond groaned, getting up off the floor to inspect the stove. _Spaghetti?_

Sighing, the blond cast a glance at the informant and scratched his head. He didn't want to ponder on the situation anymore. "Hurry and clean yourself up, I'm hungry."

Izaya gave a teasing smile but said nothing and did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>I know .. ending is a total fail *wails* I'm so sorry!<br>**

**but~ R & R please and thank you **


End file.
